The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has produced a wide variety of digital devices to address issues in a number of different areas. In some of these digital devices, a clock tree is generally used for distributing a common clock signal to various components in order to synchronize the operation thereof. Differences in the arrival time of the clock signals at two or more clocked components of the IC can result in errors affecting IC performance.